homeboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Iain Gerunt
Iain Gerunt is one of the main characters of Homebound. He is known as being quite stupid, yet caring and lovable. He lives in the middle of a Canadian forest, in a log cabin beside the road up a mountain to a mysterious labaratory. Biography Before Homebound His dad died at a young age in an incident involving a stump and his mother has never been seen. Instead, his Big Sis looked after him, but she was normally too busy working on a game. This led to him to be something of a pyromaniac, yet very good on his own and surviving. He had a fight with his sister for no apparent reason. Afterwards, he waited on Pesterchum for a response from his internet friends, so he could start to play Sburb, which he already had as his sister wanted him to play it. However, he never got that many responses, which meant that the meteors started to fall when he was still on Earth. Homebound Big Sis was crushed by one meteor when trying to leave for Skaianet. Scared, left his home and ran along his road as meteors pounded Canada slowly into a scree desert. Iain eventually found a cave where he stayed for a while until a giant meteor crashed a few feet away from him, leaving a giant crater as big as his eyes could see, and smaller ones turned his cave to rubble. He proceeded to wander across the scree desert of Canada, still under attack from meteors. While in the middle of a conversation with Lily his obsession with fire began again, and he was so mesmerised by the meteors he sat down and watched them. As he was watching, a meteor crashed right beside him, throwing him into the air until he landed far away, now with most of his bones broken and possibly brain damage. As he tried to help his friends while in excruciating pain, he started to gain schizophrenia, which might have been influenced by a really weird troll. After a while, a burning meteor embedded itself into his arm, to the point that he had to cut it off. Bleeding, vomiting and basically being on the brink of death, Iain used all his remaining energy to send Jeff Hunter into the game, before lying on the ground, ready to die. A giant meteor started to come down, until one bit broke off from it and entered Iain's body, making him "eat" it. It boiled his blood, cut through his throat and burned his insides until he was dead. Post-Homebound He woke up in the Dream Bubble Complex, dead, but did not wake up as his dream self for unknown reasons as of yet. He wandered a dream version of Quesea's land, Land of Rust and Saxaphones, until he found the woman herself and was introduced to the Dream Bubbles. Later, he is found talking to a friend, who is interrupted by a Neptua Poisdo looking out for Iain from the command of Gear. catholicTechnician gets angry at this however, and Neptua leaves. After lots of talking and hanging out and generally not being in a horrible state of no hope on a desolate post-apocalyptic planet, Iain finds the Dreamcibile. Dr Sleep Later, somehow, he becomes the monstrosity that is Dr Sleep. He then goes and scratches the A1 Session.